1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising equipment, and more particularly to user manipulated weights for exercising arms and wrists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a great emphasis on physical fitness. There has been a great demand for apparatus to help a person become stronger and more physically fit. Some devices are designed to be best used in a commercial health spa or gymnasium. The more sophisticated of these devices are often too complex or bulky to be used in a home. The more simple devices do not offer the user the variety of commercial devices. The more complex devices often require the use of a curling bench.
There is, therefore, a great need for an adjustable weight lifting apparatus which will exercise a number of different muscles in the arms and wrists of the user. There is a need for a device which offers variety with only simple adjustments to the apparatus.
Also, there is a need for an exercise apparatus which is suitable for use in the home as well as providing adaptability for use in a commercial establishment without requiring the use of a curling bench.